speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanter (book)
Backcover summary Minalan The Moody! Meanwhile, back at the castle... ''Minalan the Spellmonger'' faces the boredom of house arrest after being confined to his lands by Prince ''Tavard'' for his defiance with the ''Wilderlands'' refugees. The Alka Alon have returned to their seclusion, dealing with their own crisis, the ''Dead God'' is being quiet within the Umbra, and Min’s plans toward re-establishing a functional Duchy of ''Alshar'' are progressing. Min sees his punishment as a unique opportunity to indulge in ''thaumaturgical'' research. When the ''Sevendor'' Magic Fair brings a tide of enchanters eager for ''snowstone'','' [[Irionite|''irionite]],'' and opportunity to his door (as well as the newly-formed [[Arcane Knights of Nablus|''Arcane Knights of Nablus]],'' the successors of the [[Censorate|''Censorate]]'' in Merwyn), Minalan uses his wealth and position to invite them to stay on in Sevendor over the winter and focus on the developing art of Enchantment. He forms the first [[Bouleuterion|''Bouleuterion]],'' a conclave of enchanters dedicated to producing and researching the creation of magical items, since the fall of the [[Magocracy|''Magocracy]]. Such notable enchanters as ''Lanse of Bune'','' [[Taren|''Taren]],'' and Masters [[Andalnam|''Andalnam]] and ''Cormoran'' arrive to help Minalan and his staff of experts push the frontiers of magical science as far as he can. Even ''Lorcus'', Tyndal and ''Rondal'' help out. His secret mission is, of course, to fathom the complexities of the secret ''Snowflake of Sevendor'','' the enigmatic pseudo-''molopor created from Minalan’s fevered subconscious... but not before they improve the lot of the peasantry by creating a wealth of labor-saving (and potentially socially revolutionary) devices. But enchanters and former Censors are not the only ones to arrive at the fair: Baron and Baroness ''Greenflower'','' Magelords [[Dunselen|''Dunselen]] and ''Isily'', come to Sevendor as well... and the results are explosive. Before they depart Minalan’s entire life is thrown into doubt. Especially when a new divinity appears to make him an offer the Spellmonger just can’t refuse. As Minalan works through his psychological issues by obsessively focusing on his craft, he must also nimbly maneuver his way around an inevitable war between ''Sendaria'' and ''Sashtalia'','' protect his vulnerable domains, deftly negotiate his course through the tangle of feudal law and obligation in the Bontal Vales, and contend with his troubled marriage. His frustration, guilt, and doubt are soon revealed to be authored by a secret plot against him. The return of an old enemy and the revelation of new foes challenges his position as head of the [[Arcane Orders|''Arcane Orders]] and puts his entire family in jeopardy. Could it be that Minalan’s new eleven-year-old apprentice, ''Ruderal'', is the only one capable of seeing through the deceptions in time to save them all even as he struggles with his own guilt about his role in releasing ''Korbal'' the undead Demon God from his tomb? Or will their fates lie on the whims of a former lover who has ambitions of her own for Minalan? It’s hard for the Spellmonger to be forced to stay at home and quietly tend to his own business. But then Minalan never let such things impede his plans before... why would he now? With the Snowflake of Sevendor, a mighty cadre of powerful magi, some inspired vassals and the assistance of a few friendly gods, Minalan realizes that the only real way out of his personal mess may lie with an ancient intelligence of a long-extinct race... and his ability to become a master Enchanter! A Checkered Past - Bonus Short Story At the end of this Book it also contains in Appendix A "Minalan’s Thaumaturgic Orismology of Enchantment", Appendix B a Paper on Enchantment by Ulin and A Checkered Past: a Spellmonger Short Story By Terry Mancour.